emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1591 (12th September 1991)
Plot Frank tells various businessmen about his upcoming holiday village plans; when they leave, he worries to a reassuring Kim. Archie finds Seth, who is hiding from a hungover Alan. They agree to restart the bet on Smokey, and Seth soon sets him on his way. Kathy returns from London looking for Chris. Smokey nearly makes it to the pub until Alice drops her stuffed rabbit from her pram; Smokey takes it and runs off. Kathy starts to tell Chris about choosing between him and Tony Charlton, but Frank interrupts with Home Farm business; she promises they'll talk later. Frank gives Chris a pep talk before leaving for the meeting. As they all gather at City Hall, Alan tells Frank and Kim he was so busy drinking he didn't even ask Toril about whether her village would twin with Beckindale. Lynn thanks Michael for the repairs he and Archie have been doing around Whiteley's Farm before she puts it up for sale. He accepts her offer for a drink in the Woolpack and of paying the rest of his wages, as he wants money to take Rachel out for her birthday that night; Lynn tells him how lucky Rachel is to have him. Frank and Kim are thrilled after the plan is approved, but surprised when Alan tells them it had never been in any doubt. Charlie soon appears, lying to them about how difficult it had been to get permission; they tell him he'll get the blackmail letters tomorrow. After looking around for answers about the sheep being dumped on Emmerdale Farm, Seth sees poachers in his chicken coop; he falls to the ground after one fires a gun at him during their getaway. Sarah tells Jack that she plans to take a first aid course after what happened to Robert. Joe and Jack again argue over the holiday village. Seth writes a note to put in Smokey's basket and tells him to go to the Woolpack. Lynn tells Michael she'll likely stay in Beckindale after selling the farm; Rachel is unhappy to see him with Lynn. Smokey arrives with the note and Archie rushes to find Seth; Seth makes sure he goes to get a pint before medical treatment. After feeling uncomfortable in the packed pub, Kathy and Chris talk in the closed-off dining area - she tells him she went to see Tony at his old parish in Hackney, as he'd had a breakdown. She finishes by saying that Tony helped her realise she's in love with Chris. She asks him if they can try again. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Poacher - Dave Law Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Home Farm - Sitting room/office, kitchen, grounds and garden *Victoria Cottage - Kitchen *Fish & Game Farm *The Woolpack - Public bar and restaurant *Main Street *Station Road *City Hall *Whiteley's Farm - Exterior *Pencross Fell *Unknown roads *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse cottage, yard and field Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes